


Sugar and Spice but not on the Ice

by ficsofthecavern



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ex boyfriend Vincent, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Hockey AU, Light Angst, M/M, NHL, NHL AU, background McHanzo, background anahardt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsofthecavern/pseuds/ficsofthecavern
Summary: John "Please call me Jack" Morrison began his skating career on his family pond, and where he fell in love with the sport of Ice Hockey. He is the current Captain for the Washington Overwatch, a veteran player who has hoisted the Stanley cups two times so far. He continues to strive for his third, wanting that magic number.Gabriel Reyes was the only hockey player in his class growing up in the sunny land of LA California. Watching the LA Kings on TV was his favorite past time and he so very badly wanted to play with them one day in the NHL. During his draft, he signed with the Washington Overwatch instead. This is where he met John "Jack" Morrison two years later as the young blonde was drafted.They hoisted the cup together twice, and it was the happiest moments in their lives. Time continues to move on though, and so do teams, and so do their players...





	1. Lingo Lango

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you in advanced for clicking!! This is my first posted fanfiction in over... probably four or more years. I've read this and tweaked this thing I don't even know how many times over the past week and am indeed sorry if there is any errors in the writing, as I don't have a Beta. 
> 
> This first chapter can be skipped as it's just some quick notes on Hockey, how it's played, as well as the characters in the story. I created the numbers for each player based on their Overwatch character number (when they came to the game). This doesn't apply to Jack and Gabriel, for obvious reasons ;)  
> ................  
> 02.21.19 Update!  
> I updated the rating and some tags since I will be writing some sexy moments in later chapters ;)

* * *

****Washington Overwatch (District of Columbia):**  **Main color is blue with white and yellow accents. Formerly called the Washington Capitals. The team updated their name / brand after the "Overwatch" Strike team who helped put a stop to World War III. The name change was welcomed by most if not all of the fans. **  
  
**New Jersey Talon:**  **Main color is red with white and Black accents. Formerly called the New Jersey Devils. A new owner wanted to change it up, wipe the slate and start new since sales were going down. A new name, new logo, and new team helped New Jersey hockey fans get pumped back up. Though there is still a few who will always call them the Devils.  **  
  
****Characters:** **  
  
Jack Morrison:** A veteran and current Captain of the Washington Overwatch. #76.

**Ana Amari** : Only a handful of females were ever Medical Trainers among men’s professional sports, and she has been one of the few. Amari is currently a Medical Trainer for the Washington Overwatch. She has a daughter, Fareeha Amari, who is aspiring to be an Olympic player herself.  

**Reinhardt** **Wilhelm** : Star veteran goaltender for the Washington Overwatch. #5

**Jesse McCree** : Former rookie and right winger for the Long Island Blackwatch. When the team was disbanded Jesse signed with Overwatch. His Blackwatch number was #14. Is now #66 for Overwatch.

**Genji Shimada** : Fastest left winger in the league. Nicknames include Sparrow and Green Dragon for the bright green hair he sports in the summertime. Was a rookie when Blackwatch picked him in the draft, was traded to Overwatch before the team dissolved a few years later. #21.

**Lúcio Correia dos Santos** : Rookie and Defensive partner of Jack Morrison. Bursts of speed can match Jack’s, which makes getting around the pair very hard. #16

**Gabriel Reyes** : A veteran, Captain of the Washington Overwatch for two years before Jack took the mantle. Was assistant captain, then captain of the Long Island Blackwatch when he signed there to try and help build the team. When the team dissolved, Gabriel signed with the New Jersey Talons. #24

**Akande (Doomfist) Ogundimu** : Enforcer and current captain of the New Jersey Talons. #25.

**Mako (Roadhog) Rutledge** : Goaltender for the New Jersey Talons. #17. **  
  
**

* * *

**  
Ice Hockey Basics**  
  
**(The rest of this chapter can be skipped if you're well versed in everything Ice Hockey)**  
  
\- Object of the game? Put the puck in the net. Highest scoring team wins.  
  
\- Main goal of the Hockey season in the NHL is to win the Stanley Cup, the best trophy in sports. 

\- There are about 82 games in a season for each team

\- 8 of the highest winning teams in each conference go to the playoffs

\- There is the "Eastern" Conference which has 16 teams and the "Western" conference which has 15 teams  
  
\- There are three “periods” in ice hockey. In the National Hockey League (NHL) each period is 20 minutes long. There are two breaks, one between the first and second period and the second break is between the second and third period. These breaks last twenty minutes as well and allow the teams to rest and regroup.  
  
\- Each team always has five players plus their goaltender on the ice unless a penalty is called.  
  
\- If a penalty is called the player who was the culprit goes into the penalty box, leaving his team with only four players on the ice. If the goaltender causes a patently, the coach will appoint a player to cover the length of the penalty.

\- “Minor” penalties are only 2 minutes long

\- “Major” penalties can last five minutes or longer depending on what what happened.

\- During a penalty if the enemy team scores the player in the box leaves, even if only a minute of the penalty passes. (This is except from major penalties. During a major penalty that is not a fighting major, the player says in the box and their team stays down a man until the penalty is up.)

\- Fighting majors are five minutes long. Both players in the fight stay in the box for all five minutes unless they need medical attention which they go to the locker room for. These penalties “cancel” each other out so the teams still play 5 on 5.

-  Players on the ice include three forwards, who consist of one centerman and two wingers (right winger and left winger) and two defensemen (right D and left D). the “right” players stick to the right side of the ice while the left sticks to the left side. The centerman is an “all around” player, helping his wingers in the corners and can also help their defenseman in front of their own net.

  
\- There are two nets on either side of the ice. Each team’s goaltenders are there to protect it. Goaltenders play the entire game unless they get hurt. They are not allowed to go past the blue line.  
  
\- There are three “lines” on the ice. The red line which cuts the ice in half and two “Blue lines” that cuts each of the teams “Zones.” The ice rink is like a long wide oval.  
  
\- There are five large circles on the ice where the puck is dropped by the referees after a whistle is blown and the play must resume. Depending on where the puck was when the whistle is called is what determines which circle is used. The beginning of each period and after a goal, the middle circle on the ice is used. There are two large circles in each zone along with the larger middle one in the middle of the rink. Four other smaller circles are found around the middle larger circle, mostly used for offsides calls. 

-offsides is when a player enters the offensive zone before the puck does. It is not a penalty but the whistle blows to stop play.   
  
\- An “Enforcer” is someone on the team who is more fist than speed. When the team needs a pick me up the enforcer might try to start a fight. Enforcers check hard and aren’t afraid to throw a punch.  
  
\- Players change with the next line (teammates) from the bench either on the fly or after a whistle blows that stops play and the time. NHL teams are usually made up with four lines which consist of three forwards and two defenseman (remember, five players for each line).  
  
\- All teams have two goaltenders as well. The starting goaltender and the backup.  
  
\- The “Offensive zone” is the opposite side of the ice, where you go to attack and score.  
  
\- The “Defensive zone” is your own zone, where you try to protect your goalie and puck. You don’t want the puck here for if it’s in your defensive zone the other team can score.  
  
\- The NHL currently has 4 on-ice officials for each game. Two “linesman” who mostly make sure players don’t go offsides while carrying the puck into the offensive zone. And two “Referees” who call penalties, goals, and the more major parts of the game. The Officials wear black pants with black and white striped shirts. The Referees wear an orange band on their arms to separate them from the linesman.  
  
\- “Chirping” is a term used in hockey that basically means teasing. A major part of men’s hockey is to try and get into the head of other players to knock them off their game. This includes trying to coax a player into a fight.  
  
\- “Chippy.” In a sentence: “Number 2 is being super chippy, what a bitch.” Being chippy is when a player is playing on the edge of getting a penalty. They check a little too late, slash a little too much, try to cause fights, etc. Basically they’re playing dirty.  
  
\- “Stick Handling” The act of keeping the puck on your stick.  
  
\- Each team has three coaches: The Head coach, Assistant coach, and Goaltending coach. There can be more than one assistant coach on a team.  
  
\- Each team has a handful of personnel that help it run. There are medical trainers as well as team doctors and equipment managers, who help with gear malfunctions, skate sharpening, and the cleaning of equipment.  
  
\- There are “home games” and “away games.” When your team is “away” it means they are not in their own turf.  
  
\- “Veterans” are players who have been in the NHL for more than three years. They are the older players.  
  
\- “Rookies” are the new kids on the block, ages usually between 18-22, and have just begun their NHL careers. 

  
\- “Captains” wear a “C” on the upper right part of the jersey (above their heart, so their left side our right). Assistant captains wear an “A.” Google definition: “Caring, Courageous, and Consistent. Being named a team captain is quite the honor. The position of captain is given to those athletes whom the rest of the team respect and trust to lead the team in the right direction.”

  
\- “Sweater” is another name for Jersey. 

* * *

 


	2. A Loving Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Real summery on the first chapter)
> 
> Here we go! Please enjoy, and thank you again for clicking / reading! Leave any kudos or comments, but please be nice for not only me, but the sake of the community. If there's errors I do again apologize =)

* * *

Jack remembers how excited he would get during the winter time. When the winds started to change with the season, bringing in that cold air from the north. While waiting for the school bus at the end of his long driveway he’d jog in place to keep warm, watching his breath plume out of his mouth in white wisps.

He welcomes the cold. 

Because the deeper the temperatures went, the thicker the ice could form. The winter season transformed the pond on the Morrison farm into a beautiful dark sheet of ice, smooth as can be. There _was_ the occasional stick that jutted out, but Jack didn’t mind that. Just another thing to use to strengthen his skills. Whether it was practicing tight turns, or stick handling around it, Jack welcomed the bumps and bruises that the ice held. 

The school day would be a blur for him, as the only thing on Jack’s young mind would be the ice. He loved the way it felt under his blades as he turned, using his weight to cut his edges into the dark sheet to gain more speed. As he skated the cold air would sting his face in the best ways, making his cheeks red and blotchy. 

Being out on that pond was freeing. 

No rules.

No yelling. 

No cheering.

No sacrifice. 

It’s just you, Mother Nature, the timber in your hand and the puck on the blade of your stick. 

 

**_(Jack!)_ **

 

As soon as the bus dropped him off at the end of the day, the young boy would run to the shed by the pond. On his race there his hat would sometimes fly off his head and into the snow, causing his blond locks of hair to jut out in every direction. He’d lace up his pond skates on the little bench inside, then grab his gloves that hung on the hooks. The wooden stick his father had made for him would be waiting patiently by the door, and only then was he able to head out to the pond. He walked almost like a penguin with the uneven ground, the protectors on his blades not helping.

 

**_(Morrison! Can you hear me?)_ **

 

There was never enough time and Jack wanted to make the most of each moment he had out on the pond. He would almost fall over from excitement as he bent his legs to take the protectors off his blades.

The first glide on the untouched surface was second nature at this point, and his next stride was more confident when the ice didn’t give out.

Jack was good, fastest defenseman on his ten and under team but there was still a lot to learn. 

He wanted to make it to the NHL after all. 

 

**_(Jesus, Morrison, if you don’t get up, out comes the stretcher!)_ **

 

The first few laps around the pond was to test out where the ice was the strongest, and where the cold needed to do more of its work. Jack avoided the places where he could hear it crack or pop under his blades. This early in the season his dad wouldn’t let the net out yet, just in case the weather warmed back up.

No one would want to go swimming for it, not even in the summer time.   
  
But here, even just skating laps, it was where Jack felt the most like himself. The farm stretched out as far as the eye could see, white snow covering his father’s fields. He could hear the songbirds sing around his mother’s bird feeders, and his brother’s chickens were cooing in their coops. 

Here out on the ice though, this was Jack’s spot. He’d be out there until one of his parents came to bring him inside, when only the moon was any source of light. The soft blue beams would make the cuts and snow he made on the frozen pond almost sparkle, and it was practically blinding. Looking back up at the moon it was brighter, growing brighter, brighter, and the birds that once sang became a muffled roar—

— Jack gasps, ice blue eyes snapping open to the spotlights above. His body starts to move on its own, reactions to what was doing before he had apparently… blacked out?

Was he still in the play? Where was the puck? 

His legs and arms twitched as he woke back up, and he felt a rush of pain came over his side. The ice beneath him was cold and he could feel snow sticking to his jersey. The ice was nothing like the pond from home, this ice was man-made and far too white.

The large crowd surrounding the rink was quiet, but once they saw movement claps and cheers echoed through the stadium. 

It hurt his head. 

“Jack!” Their medical trainer, Ana Amari, quickly examines his eyes with a small flash light. Jack blinks at her, slowly coming back to reality. His side pulses from the impact with the boards and there was a dull pain in the back of his head. “Can you stand, Jack? We need to get you back to the locker room.” 

“M’fine.” Jack mumbles, forcing himself to sit up. Some of his teammates hover around him, but McCree is the one to help Jack to his feet. After a moment Lúcio is on his other side, his young face looking worried for his defensive partner.

“You know the new rules, Jack, I’ll need to do a concussion test.” Ana reminds him as she straightens.

“C’mon, Jack,” Comes Jesse's southern drawl beside him, grabbing onto his arm and holding onto Jack’s jersey to support him once he was on his feet. “You’ll be back out in damn near no time, you’ve got a hard head after all.” Jack sighs, not liking the slight swim his head makes. He waves Lúcio away but keeps close to McCree. A pulse of nausea hits his stomach as he takes a glide forward and he swallows hard to keep it down as the world spins around him. He barely hears the cheer of the crowd, just wanting to get back to the locker room so he could get back to the game as quick as possible. Ana shuffles behind, Lúcio then helping her quickly to the bench. Holding onto Lúcio’s arm, she lets her sneakers slide along the ice as he pulls her to the bench.  
  
As Jack slowly makes his way back to the bench he takes a glance at the other team, blue eyes glaring like the fiercest thunderstorm over the ocean.

He remembers what happened now.

Jack was racing to the puck in the corner, Reinhardt warning him of an oncoming player as his goalie pressed against the post of his net. Jack was faster of course, getting there first. Snow flies from his blades as he stops short, sending the puck flying back up along the boards with a flick of his stick. Hairs on the back of his neck tell him of an oncoming check, and he readies himself for it. He can feel the opposing player at his back, can feel just how fast he was going.

Jack turns to take the hit, but something was off. He didn’t turn correctly and in his hesitation is when he gets checked. He sees the flash of a number, the bright red _24_ on the black shoulders of the other player’s sweater.

Jack goes down quickly. 

Worst of all, the hit was still clean from the ref’s perspective. No matter how loudly his coaches argued against it.

His shoulder was low and aligned with Jack’s, so no penalty called.

The check was hard and of course it was. You didn’t let up against Overwatch’s best defenseman. Jack was sent to the glass, the bearings and boards swaying with the impact as it absorbed the force. Jack’s head hit hard, his legs in an awkward position which had made him fall to the ice. He could see the play move forward as he fell, players a blur of blue, white, red and black, as the world faded away.

He doesn’t remember hitting the ice.

The New Jersey Talons were lightly hitting their sticks against the ice and boards in recognition for Jack getting back up, glad but also not glad that he seemed okay. Jack continues searching the bench for the bastard that hit him so hard. And found him he did, sitting as far away as possible at the end of the bench.

Jack could spot him in a crowd of thousands if he needed to. The injured captain almost spats at the ice but goes for shouting a glorious ‘fuck you’ to the Talon player instead.

The forward who hit him was none other than number 24, centerman for Talon’s top line,

Gabriel Reyes. 

Gabriel doesn’t react to Jack’s anger, amber eyes flecked with gold staring back softly. Although, his neutral expression would have told a different story to someone who didn’t know Gabriel as well as Jack did. He would have been lying to himself if he didn’t see the worry in Gabriel’s molten eyes, and almost forgives him right then and there.  
  
Almost  
  
Jack couldn’t wait to get at him. Anger and adrenalin blocking the feeling of any dizzying pain . He wanted nothing more than to skate right up to Talon’s bench and hit him square in the jaw.

A strong hand on his shoulder stops Jack from doing anything stupid. “Jack, my friend!” Overwatch’s starting goaltender, Reinhardt Wilhelm, had been the one to reach out and place his large catching glove on Jack’s shoulder. “Are you alright?” Jack sighs, his sight of Gabriel fading as other player’s unknowingly blocked his path. Turning, he flashes Reinhardt the best smile he could manage and says, “Don’t worry, Rein. I’ll be back out in a jiffy.” 

Reinhardt nods, determination setting back into the steal blue of his eyes. With a flick of his head downward, his helmet falls back into place. One of the refs blows their whistle and Jack watches Rein skate back to his net, yelling out, “Fortune favors ze bold! Let us do zis!” 

“Come, Jack!” Ana calls from the hallway connecting to the bench. He feels pats on his shoulders from teammates and his coach as he passes by to get to the door. “I’m coming, mom! Jeez!” They both huff at each other as they make their way back to the locker room, the roar of the crowd fading away behind them. 

“The quicker I do this concussion test the quicker you can be back out there. And /don’t/ mom me. Do you know how long you were out for?” Ana demands, brown eyes angered, and Jack feels a hundred times smaller even if he looked a good foot taller than Ana on his skates. (Though how fierce their Medical Trainer could be, it was nothing compared to the stern but professional smile of the team’s young doctor, Angela Ziegler.)  

“Like a few seconds?” Jack replies with an almost small voice and Ana smacks him on his shoulder pad. “More like a full minute. Or more. Now SIT.” 

 

 >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

 

 ** _Ten minutes earlier_**  
  
It was only halfway through the second period and the game had been going well for both teams. Each team had good quality chances to score and the goaltenders were making outstanding saves. There were no fights, no chippy plays, and no one seemed to be getting frustrated even though they were playing against their rivals. 

That was... until his check on the Overwatch captain happened. 

Gabriel didn’t understand. 

Why did Jack twist like that? 

He was in a perfect position and the Talon centerman knew Jack like the back of his hand, he knew Gabriel (or at least, an opposing player) was coming at him. Gabriel picked up his step when he saw Jack racing to the corner of his own zone and number 24 was excited to get a chance at a clean hard check against Jack.

They did have a tally and bragging rights after all.

But Jack had twisted and It was too late to back off. Gabriel’s shoulders were already tilted down and the hit was already happening. Gabriel did _not_ like the way the boards sounded when Jack’s helmet hit the glass, nor in the way he fell to the ice like a thick brick. No matter how much Gabriel wanted to pause, to look back to make sure Jack was alright, Gabriel had to skate away and back towards the play. 

It was a solid, clean hit.

No penalty, but the whistle still blew hard and fast by the referees. Just by how Jack fell the referees knew he wasn’t getting back up. Gabriel had enough time to turn and see Jack lying on his back, seeming to be utterly unconscious. 

“What the ** _fuck_** , Reyes!” Jesse McCree, Gabriel’s former protege, forcefully pushes his stick across his former mentor’s chest. The force of the push makes Gabriel take a step to steady himself, gliding backwards from the momentum but he keeps his balance. Jesse was looking for a fight and because he challenged Gabriel the rest of the players on the ice were pairing up with the opposite team to make sure someone didn’t gain up on one another.

Overwatch was defending their captain, and Talon was defending the check that happened.

“Knock it off, cowboy.” Gabriel spats back at him, pushing back with his own force. “It was a clean fucking hit. And you know what happened the last time you picked a fight with me!” 

Jesse remembers. It ended with a tooth on the ice and a massive black eye that the publicity team for Overwatch adored. 

The referees were luckily there to make sure nothing further happened, getting between the two players despite the crowds protests of wanting to see some good fists flying. They advised both sides to get to their benches and stay there while the medical trainer for Overwatch assessed their captain. Before skating back to Jack, Jesse gave Gabriel one last glare. His brown eyes were dark with anger, and Gabriel almost found it cute.

 _Well, this certainly ruins the plans I had for Jack this evening..._ Gabriel thought to himself as he watched the numbers on Jesse’s back skate away.

Back at his respective bench, Gabriel was watching the commotion around the body lying almost dead on the ice. As the time ticked on, Gabriel grew more worried. He didn’t act like it but beneath the mask he kept on for Talon, he was begging Jack to get back up. 

He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when Jack finally does start to move. Overwatch’s home crowd cheering their captain on as he stood back up.

Gabriel slowly sinks down onto the bench as his team lightly tapped their sticks, knowing he was going to be in deep shit. Those fears were confirmed as raging blue eyes glare at him, thunderstorms brewing deep in his irises as Jack shouted profanities.

A loud, deep laugh fills Gabriel’s ears and he looks down the bench to Akande Ogundimu, one of Talon’s third line wingers and an enforcer.

His nickname was “Doomfist” for a reason.

His frame was massive and _tall._

He was trained in boxing by his father, making his fights on the ice precise and perfect and he hasn’t lost one yet. “How cute!” Akande bellows, “A weak check and he’s out of the game!” Akande continues to laugh, which becomes contagious to some of Gabriel’s other teammates. 

“Hey, Reyes.” Gabriel turns his head towards a second voice. It was gravelly, almost sounding like it was being filtered and it belong to Talon’s goaltender Mako (Roadhog) Rutledge. When Gabriel meets his gaze Mako asks in a teasing tone, “Wasn’t that your boyfriend?”

Gabriel brushes it off easily and says with a smirk, “Well, Roadie, if he was it doesn’t look like he would be anymore.” Talon’s number one goaltender tilts his head back with a laugh, the water bottle he held squeezes and spills out some of the liquid. He smacks the bottle back down on the top of the bench and growls, “Let’s crush em.” Grabbing the cage of his helmet he slips it back on and skates back to his net. Gabriel shakes his head and looks back to the players lining up on one of the far circles to resume play.

Jack didn’t return the rest of the game. 

And the crowd booed Gabriel every time he touched the puck. 

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

The Washington Overwatch locker room was a horseshoe circle complete with a rough blue rug, the Overwatch logo displayed proudly in the middle. The team’s “lockers” were made of smooth creamy wood, sunken into the wall to make room for their equipment and various hooks attached so they could dry their gear. The wooden benches in front of them were long and attached but had enough room for each player. A couple of medical tables stood in various parts of the room along with a large wheeled cart, where the team put their jerseys to be cleaned. Up above the door was an inspirational quote for motivation, the team motto of sorts. Various pictures and whiteboards littered the rest of the walls, and more personal items were found throughout the room which made it feel even more like home.  

A concussion, though minor, meant Jack was on the mend and now on a day by day basis until the doctor felt he was okay to play again. He slowly takes off the top half of his equipment in peace, watching his team on the locker room TV. Talon had scored a goal only a few minutes after Jack had left the game, and Gabriel had the assist. 

 _I would have stopped that play,_ Jack thought bitterly as he watched the Talon players celebrate.

Anger boiled in his gut. 

_Damn him._

_Damn that face, those eyes, and that fucking beard. What did I ever see in him? What do I see in him? He didn’t have to hit me that hard! FUCK!_ A wave of nausea washes over Jack in a hot wave and he swallows hard to keep his stomach down.

He was still half dressed from the bottom down when the second period ended, his team trickling back into the locker room for the second break between the second and third period. Some of his teammates give Jack sympathetic smiles as they headed to their respective spots, and others gave Jack soft pats to his now bare shoulders. They were down 1-0, and after a few minutes of rest their coach gains back their attention to go over their game plans again. It was never enough time, and too soon was the two minute warning buzzing. 

“Want me to crush him, Jack? Because I will” Jesse asks as the team started to filter back out for the final period. Jack smiles, glad for the younger man’s friendship and shakes his head. “No, leave Gabriel alone. I can deal with him later.” Jack adds a wink and Jesse just shakes his head with a mumble of, “Gross.”

“You are _not_ one to talk, McCree.” Genji Shimada, fastest forward in the NHL and luckily one of Overwatch’s own, grumbles as he stands from his seat. “You and my brother are the _worst_.” A faint blush creeps up Jesse’s neck but he’s quick on the draw. “Awe, sugar, you’re just a little jealous.” Genji huffs and pushes past him to the hallway as Jack reaches out to smack the pad of Jesse’s pants. “Go on, get some goals will ya?” Jesse smiles brightly down at him and gives a solute, adding, “Aye, aye, captain.” 

Once the locker room was quiet again Jack undressed the rest of the way to shower. His head swam, but the cool water felt nice on his heated skin. In the mirror, a dark bruise was beginning to form down his side and he wonders if he had a bruised rib to go along with his bruised brain. With towel wrapped around his waist Jack enters the locker room again and listens to the announcers on the TV as he re-dresses. Being a professional league, players were required to look their business best and most if not all wore suits and ties to the games. It takes a lot of effort to button up his dress shirt since Jack was paying more attention to the TV. Frowning at the screen when the announcers were explaining how badly in position an Overwatch defenseman was, and it caused a Talon player to be able to go right down the middle to score. 

2-1 was the current score, Overwatch on the losing side and there was only three minutes left in the game. His coaches had pulled Reinhardt from the net to be able to have a fourth forward on the ice but despite their best efforts Talon was able to throw in an open – net goal. The final tally of the game was 3-1. 

Jack felt sick again, and barely made it to the toilet before he gagged up whatever water and bile was left in his stomach. The memory of Gabriel’s hit on him repeated annoyingly in his head and the warmth of anger bubbled deep in his gut again, pushing up into his throat. With another gag into the toilet, Jack figured that maybe it was just nausea and not anger towards Gabriel. Maybe a mix of both... It was how the game was played after all, wasn’t it?

**_Sugar and spice, but not on the ice_. **

Once cleaned up Jack makes his slow way back to his spot in the locker room. At least it was a home game, so Jack wouldn’t have to spend a concussion at a hotel with a roommate. It was usually Jesse, and he usually snored. The Overwatch players were able to head to their homes while Talon was staying at a hotel close by. Overwatch had the luxury of a few more home games, while Talon would pack up and head west the next day. 

The game had ended, and the crowd was making their slow way out of the stadium. His team was filtering into the locker room once again but with much different expressions on their faces. Some were looking pissed, while others looked more disappointed. At their respective spots in the locker room they started to undress. The buzz and noise started to make Jack’s head hurt more, but he felt a little better sitting than he had standing. He didn’t let anyone know that he had thrown up, or how much the room spun. He was a proud, stubborn veteran, who would be just fine. 

Inside the pocket of his dress pants he feels a buzz, with another vibration shortly after. Pulling it out of his pocket he glares at the name shining brightly up at him.

[[New Message: Gabriel Reyes]]

[10:01: GR: Your place tonight?]

[10:02: GR: Please?]

Jack lets out a tired sigh, his phone buzzing in his hand again because he hadn’t ‘seen’ the text yet. Rubbing his temple, he opens his phone with a quick swipe of his thumb. Jack’s answer was quick and short, not wanting to stare at the bright screen any longer than he had to.

[10:15: JM: Sure]

Looking down at the calming blue of the rug under his dress shoes helped ward away some of the dizziness. The jacket of his suit was laying across his lap, shirt not buttoned up all the way and his mother would have smacked him with how wrinkled the end of his pants looked.

The team was still quietly undressing around him and the atmosphere was sullen, disappointment still among their faces. Jack could pin point who was being interviewed now as reporters, microphones, and a camera or two were getting as close as they could to his teammates. Reinhardt’s thunderous voice was unusually quiet, most likely blaming himself with the loss. Jesse was interviewed second, his southern drawl answering the basic ‘what happened’ questions from the people around him. Jack, being the captain, was usually the first to get interviewed after games. Gabriel used to joke that he should have been a politician with how well Jack did them. No matter how messy his blonde locks were or how sweaty he looked, Jack answered each question with ease. His eyes would practically glitter from the harsh lights of the camera.

The coaches and trainers had told the reporters to leave Jack alone which they mostly abided by, though there was a stray which Jack had politely turned down an interview for. He wasn’t sure what he was waiting for to be honest, he could have gone home a long time ago. Old habits die hard though, and he always made sure the rest of his team had left before making his own way back home.

The Locker room had finally gone quiet as players and personal filtered out. Ana and the coaches told Jack to skip practice tomorrow, drink lots of fluids, and report back in the afternoon on how he was doing. There was a steady pain surrounding his head, muffled only a little by the pills he was graciously given to by Ana.

“Jack, my friend.” Jack see’s the shadow before the man himself and strains his neck to look up at his goaltender. “Come, I will drive you and your car home safely.” When Jack opens his mouth to protest Reinhardt shakes his head.

“Ana will be following, zhe will be giving me a ride back.”

Jack sighs softly and stands very slowly, not wanting to throw his head into even more of a dizzy spell. Once steady he leans in closer to Reinhardt, the smell of fresh soap wafts from him and luckily didn’t churn Jack’s stomach. “You two need to be careful.” Jack whispers and Reinhardt smiles warmly, placing a steady hand on Jack’s shoulder to give him a light reassuring squeeze.

“Always worrying for others and not yourself. Come, let’s get you home.”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

 

The ride back to Jack’s apartment was rough and the stop and go traffic was rattling his already jumbled brain. He wanted to roll down the window but the occasional smell from restaurants would flip his stomach, so he kept it closed. Since it had been a bright sunny day earlier Jack did have his sunglasses, so the lights of the city didn’t bother him nearly as much as it would have without the shades.

Reinhardt had followed Jack up to his apartment, riding the elevator with him. Only when Jack had sat down on his couch with a water bottle did Reinhardt finally leave. Once the door had shut behind him Jack tossed his sun glasses to the other end of the couch and pulled his phone back out of his pocket. He slowly sipped his water as he read some texts.

[[New Message: Gabriel Reyes]]

[10:58: GR: Are you home yet?]

[11:10: GR: Jack? Are you okay?]

Jack’s chest warms at the words, despite wanting nothing more than to punch him in the face right now. He won’t be able to play for a few days, maybe a whole week now. Or worse.

He must have missed the vibrations during the drive home, since there were more strings of texts. 

[11:22: GR: Please talk to me? I WILL break into your apartment]

Jack snorts at that, not doubting Gabriel for a second. When Jack was a rookie he had taken a rough fall to the boards and fractured an arm. Gabriel almost knocked out a nurse trying to get to his room to make sure he was okay.

Ana had made sure nothing like that ever happened again.

[11.25: JM: I’m fine, Gabriel, jeez. And please don’t. The door is unlocked AND you have a damn key.]

[11:26: GR: First name basis now?]

Jack doesn’t reply.

[11:28: GR: Fine, I’m coming in.]

Jack can hear strong footfalls on the hardwood floor not a moment after receiving the text. He glances around his own living room, hoping it didn’t look too messy though it’s nothing Gabriel hadn’t seen or lived in before. The only sources of light were coming from the adjacent kitchen and the moonlight that came through the windows to the left of the couch. The knob on the door twists and creaks open, making Jack’s heart race a little faster. Leaning forward he sets his bottle of water on the coffee table and waits. 

After all, Gabriel  _was_  his boyfriend…

His best friend

His partner

Jack can’t bear to look up at him when Gabriel rounds the couch. He had kicked off his shoes by the door, leaving them with Jack’s own on the mat and his footfalls were a light patter from his socks. Jack was determined to keep his ground, glaring at the water bottle on his coffee table no matter how much the gesture hurt his head.

“Jack?” that deep, sunshine voice, laced with regal gold was soft with worry and Jack swallows down a lump in his throat. The couch shifts as Gabriel sits, sinking them both down just a little. “Ana told me, Jack, I…” Jack swears he hears a small hitch in Gabriel’s voice, and it causes him to finally look at the other man. Gabriel was still in his good suit from the game. Black fabric tailored perfectly to his broad shoulders, a silky red tie almost too tight around his neck. His dark hair was swiped to the side with enough volume to make any hair dresser jealous and his facial hair was trimmed to perfection.

In contrast, Jack looks like shit

His shirt was un-tucked and top buttons were loose with his suit jacket hanging off the back of the couch. His blond hair was unruly as it had dried from his earlier shower without brushing it, untamed like the storm that brewed in the blue of his eyes.

“Jack, I’m so sorry. You looked like you were in perfect position, I – “

“Fuck you, Gabriel.” Jack finally grits out, though it was wet and strained. “Fuck you, your perfect fucking suit, and your perfect fucking face.” Gabriel frowns, realizing where Jack was putting his frustrations and he knows it wasn’t about his looks. 

Hell, it wasn’t even about the check now.

“Don’t, Jack…” Gabriel warns, sounding tired but Jack’s brain was already going off.

“We lifted the Stanley cup together  _twice_ , Gabriel. I didn’t mind you going to Blackwatch to help build that team. And when it dissolved, Overwatch offered you the best we could! But no! You picked fucking _Talon_.”

“Jesus, Jack, Please.” Gabriel shifts his hand, setting it on Jack’s thigh. The captain almost jerks away but knows that’s not what he truly wanted. He’d give anything to have Gabriel’s hands on him 24/7.

“I know your fucking answer-” Jack continues, venom on his tongue, “-and I hate it. I hate you!” 

“Stop that!” Gabriel raises his voice and Jack flinches with how loud it echoed in his head, Gabriel’s hand tightening on the muscle of his thigh. “That check really rattled your brain didn’t it? How many times do we have to go through this?" Gabriel's gaze was calm and steady, but the way his nostrils flared said otherwise. 

"I didn’t sign with Talon just because they gave me the best fucking offer of them all. And before you interrupt, I know you tried negotiating with the managers at Overwatch to give me more. Money was only part of the decision, Jack. I signed because _you_  are the face of Overwatch, not me. Not us. And you know what would have happened. Every team would know the only weaknesses we had were each other. And...” Gabriel takes a steadying breath, deeply in and deeply out, “Did it even matter?  _Does_ it really matter?” 

Jack lets out a frustrated noise, head dipping low to avoid his partner’s gaze.

He knew Gabriel was right.

It didn’t matter.

He’d love Gabriel wherever he went. 

Strong hands that have playfully wrestled with Jack, loved Jack, and fought with Jack cradles his face. Jack lets him, lifting his head to look back at Gabriel. With what light came from the kitchen and the moon through the windows, Gabriel glowed like an angel in the dark.

Gabriel looks at Jack with such fondness, and the captain closes his eyes to try and avoid feeling guilty about snapping at him. 

“I’m sorry.” They both say after a few moments, and the couple laughs softly. “I don’t mind that you’re angry with me, sunshine.” Gabriel says, his thumb lightly tracing Jack’s cheek. “You have a right to be angry, but you have to be mad at me for the right reasons.” 

“I don’t have to…” Jack opens his eyes again and huffs, not being able to the find the correct words. Gabriel smirks at that, and Jack was glad for the darkness in hopes it would cover his blush from that golden smile. 

“You have to admit, it was a pretty good check.” 

“Don’t even start, Gabe.” Jack warns, head in way too much pain to deal with chirping. Gabriel’s expression turns from smug to a sheepish, apologetic smile. “Alright, yeah, I’m sorry.” 

Jack takes in a breath, steadying a dizzy spell he was going through and asks, “Just, make sure I don’t die in the middle of the night, okay?” Gabriel leans forward, pressing his lips to Jack’s forehead for a gentle kiss. This much closer Jack can smell the soap on his skin and the fading cologne that had stuck to his clothes. Tension he hadn’t known he was holding releases from his shoulders as a feeling of _home_ washes over him.

His apartment here in DC nor his childhood home in Indiana could compare to Gabriel.

Wherever Gabriel was. That was home.

And that was also dangerous. 

“You did this to yourself you know.” Jack murmurs and Gabriel pulls back to glance down at him quizzically. “Now you can’t fuck me senseless.” Gabriel groans and moves his hand to slide down his face in frustration. “Fuck, Jack, don’t remind me!” Jack chuckles and grabs Gabriel’s hand that was still on his face, moving it to give his inner palm a soft kiss. “I’ll forgive you for giving me a concussion on one condition.” Jack says and the storm that had been in his eyes disappears, revealing a bright blue ocean.

“And what’s that?” 

“Stay with me tonight, up until the last possible moment.” Gabriel smiles, all sunshine and gold at Jack’s conditions. 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way, Jack.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may not be the end!! I have a few more ideas for these two, like the morning after and maybe some... quality time, during the All Star break ;)


	3. Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack had just graduated college, hoping to finally be picked by an NHL team to continue his dream career. That dream was finally achieved when the Washington Overwatch picked him up in the 6th round of the NHL draft.
> 
> Jack was excited to prove his worth at training camp, where he then met a man named Gabriel Reyes.

* * *

**The Draft**

**(Player 76)**

One of the happiest days in Jack’s life was when the Washington Overwatch called his name during the NHL draft.   
  
He had just gradated at Yale University with a championship win under his belt, and he knew this would be his final draft.

It was a hot June day, and Jack was practically sweating in his suit despite the air conditioning pumping inside the TD Garden. It was Boston’s year to host the draft, and the rink was melted down to make room for the draft stage. With the boards and glass gone, tables for each team filled the space. Each organization had a small group of people at their respected spots, all working diligently to make the best draft day trades and deals they could. The rest of the arena was filled with hundreds of hopeful players, mingled in with hockey fans waiting to see who their favorite teams picked.   
  
It was only round one, but Jack was still a nervous wreck every time his name wasn’t called.

He watched as the most recent player walked happily up to the stadium, Jack’s leg bobbing nervously as yet another team didn’t call his name. He’s spent four years at Yale and all four he’d seen teammates after teammates get drafted but not him.

When they entered the 6th round his mother had placed her steady hand on his thigh and smiled sweetly, her blue eyes soft as she murmurs, “Patients, sweetheart. They’ll call your name.” Glancing to the seat next to her, Jack’s dad gave him one nod in affirmation, not looking a bit nervous. Jack let out a long breath, not even realizing that the next team was on the podium.

“The Washington Overwatch is proud to pick…” a quick pause, for effect of course, “From Yale University, John Francis Morrison.”

His mother’s eyes widen in shock, Jack not fully understanding until he looks back at the large screen behind the podium and sees his name. Large and wide, text a bold yellow against a regal royal blue.

Jack and his family jump up immediately as claps of congratulations erupt through the stadium. He hugs his mother tightly, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before reaching around her to firmly shake his father’s hand. His green eyes were proud, and Jack almost starts sobbing right there and then when he sees a gloss of wetness pass over his father's eyes.

As he descends the stairs two-by-two he wonders if his older brother was listening on the radio overseas, and hopes he’s proud of him too.

At the stage Jack’s face was hurting by his smile, shaking the hands of Overwatch personnel before taking the jersey they had handed to him to put on for the photo. The jersey felt lighter than he ever thought it would in his hands, and he promised to himself right there and then that he would wear it like a second skin.

A local Indiana kid who got his start in his own backyard, was heading to the National Hockey League.

He was going to make the world proud of him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

For weeks after his face was plastered on all (if not most) of the sports segments for Washington D.C., all blonde hair and blue eyes. “His jaw is just as sharp as his edges!” One news anchor had joked about the former Yale defenseman, and it was far from a lie.

Back home in his small town of Bloomington Indiana, the news spread like wildfire.

He couldn’t enter a public place without people stopping him, and his days at the local gym went far longer since people kept stopping to talk to him.

He had to continue his work outs to get ready for training camp, didn’t they know that?

Jack was too nice to turn anyone away and greeted everyone with a bright smile. There were words of congratulations, encouragement, excitement, and more selfies than he could count. Jack didn’t blame the town though, nothing much ever happened in Bloomington.

The next few months went by as fast as they could, and soon enough Jack was packing up for Virginia. He was in the town’s small grocery store, trying to gather snacks and drinks for the long drive when he got stopped for yet another picture. “I haven’t even done anything yet!” Jack joked, smiling brightly for the camera.

When he was finally left alone Jack lets out a deep sigh. The publicity was nice, but Jack was glad to be getting away from it soon. Having to talk to reporters for an interview was different than having hometown friends and family stop you every five feet for a photo. Pushing his still bare cart down to the cracker isle he feels someone follow behind him. Jack keeps his eyes on the shelves of the different brands, hoping whoever it was would just pass by.

“Soaking in all that lime light huh, Jack?” Asks a familiar voice, smooth and welcoming. Jack turns to see soft dark hair and recognizable brown doe eyes.

Jack’s Ex-boyfriend.

“Oh, Vince.” Jack gives him a polite smile, taking a hand off his cart to turn to him. “I was going to stop by your place later –“ Vincent puts up a hand, stopping Jack from continuing. “It’s okay, Jack, a text would have been just fine too. Saying bye to your family is more important, I just happen to see you here.”

Him and Vincent had been together throughout high school, and through their freshman year of college.

Well, they tried at least. 

The distance is what hurt them both.

Vincent wanted to stay in Indiana close to his family, while Jack had bigger dreams and even a few scholarships at different schools to choose from. They both respected their decisions as Vincent went to a local community college, and Jack traveled to the state of Connecticut to play and study at Yale.

Their freshman year they really did try the whole distance thing, but Jack was too busy with playing on a division one team along with keeping up with his studies to find time to even video chat with Vincent.

It was a “mutual” break up, but Jack knew Vincent had wanted to keep trying and he couldn’t lie to himself, he wanted it too. So, when they finally cut the thread… It still hurt for both parties. 

Jack gives a small shrug of his shoulder, smiling softly and saying, “You know me. Gotta make sure everyone is good.” Vincent gives a playful roll of his eyes before reaching out and squeezing Jack’s arm. The touch was familiar and Jack's skin warmed under his palm. “Just don’t forget about little ol’ Bloomington when you’re under those rink lights.”

“I could never.” Jack says, voice a low murmur.

Vincent smiles and pulls his hand away as he says, “Drive safely, Jack.” With a small wave, Vincent turns and heads out of the isle. Jack watches his thin frame go, giving a small wave to his back, and for a moment something tugs at his heartstrings.   
  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
  
Jack didn’t need to take much with him to D.C., Just the essentials. His gear was thrown into the bed of his beat-up pick-up truck (like it had been so many times before), along with a few additional duffel bags. The cover of the pick-up bed was then pulled over to protect his things, just in case it rained during the long drive. After a few more kisses on his cheek and hugs from his parents, Jack was finally on his way.

His GPS had said it would take ten and a half hours, but with the essential lunch and bathroom beaks it had turned into a solid twelve. He passed the time with music, his thoughts, and a chapter or two of some audio books. But more than anything on this mind was the fact that in a week he’d be in the practice rink of the Washington Overwatch for training camp, and he couldn’t wait to prove himself worthy to wear the blue and yellow.

Getting an apartment might have been a bold move, but Jack was optimistic. The new apartment was a small studio, not having wanted anything larger or more permanent just yet. He was drafted into the Overwatch organization but didn’t have a permanent NHL contract just yet. Training camp was as much a conditioning camp as it was a tryout. The Overwatch coaches and GM (General Manager) had the final say in whether you started on Overwatch or sent down to their affiliate team the Hersey Bears, who were apart of the AHL (American Hockey League). It was a frequent occurrence throughout the year where rookies moved between the two leagues. Various reasons included replacing a player who had gotten injured, or to simply give a rookie a chance.   
  
The AHL was a building block, most payers landing an NHL contract within a year or two. Unless you were an all-star, most players had their feet in the AHL first.

These teams are also called “farm teams,” as they all take on the same play style as their NHL affiliate, molding their players for easier transitions when moving between leagues. The Hersey Bears have been good for years, but Jack wanted to wear the blue and yellow for his first pro game. He was determined to work the hardest and prove himself worthy of the NHL.

The days flew by, with Jack spending most of his time at the local gym doing stress push-ups along with his normal routine. It helped, but there was still an edge to his nerves that he couldn’t quite pick off.

So when that happened, he’d spend some quality time with himself.

The last time Jack got properly laid was about a year ago after a college party. It had been hockey and studying ever since, no matter how many times his partner that night texted him, wondering about a round two.

Jack didn’t have much free time through the summer. Working out, helping the farm, working jobs to make some money, then of course eating and sleeping. Getting laid wasn’t on his mind much, so it wasn’t a big deal until he had a full week alone to himself with nothing much to do.

He didn’t need to fret over it much longer though, because the day finally came.

The first day of training camp.

The rink used for practice wasn’t the more known Capital One Arena, but the MedStar Iceplex. While the Capital One Arena was for show and where the games were played, the Iceplex was for all the work behind the scenes.

The first three days consisted of the all the youngsters and rookies, about thirty in total. After the initial meet and greet with the coaches they were out on the ice for drills. Jack was a little shocked at how basic they were, the same ones he was used to back at Yale.

After sweating it out on the ice it was time for the weight room, working out so the muscles didn’t get stiff.

And boy, was each day was exhausting.  
  
Physically and mentally.

Because everyone there was aiming towards the same goal, and all were giving a hundred and ten percent at each single thing they did.

Walking back into the Iceplex on the fourth day Jack realized there were way more people roaming around. After recognizing some of the players in passing the light bulb popped into his head and he realized that these were the veterans. A shot of nerves rippled through his skin, knowing he needed to prove himself not only to the coaches, but to his potential teammates as well.

There were too many players to have everyone on the ice at the same time, so they were split into groups of three. If you weren’t on the ice you were in the weight room, and if you weren’t in the weight room you were getting fitness evaluations.

Jack was in group one, wondering if that was a good sign as he tightened the laces of his skates to get ready for the first part of the day. The older players filtered in a little later, dropping their bags at empty spots in the locker room as they continued whatever conversations they were having with one another upon arrival.

Jack kept to himself but couldn’t help ease dropping, and his ears focused on a voice so deep and smooth he had to glance up.

Sitting across from him was the most god-like handsome man he’d ever seen.

_Hot, actually_

_He’s just plain hot_

Jack’s mouth dried and he was getting  _thirsty_. The color of the man’s skin was a rich dark brown, his black hair buzzed on the edges but kept long on top and flowed perfectly to the side when he ran a hand through it. His goatee was trimmed neatly but fluffed out in all the right ways, and Jack wondered what it would feel like to touch it, to kiss it. Any thoughts he had of Vincent on the drive down to D.C. were obliterated by just one man.

_Can you really fall in love at first sight?_

_Cause shit._

_I’m fucked._

What really got Jack to freeze in place was the color of the man’s eyes when they flicked over to his direction. Jack could see the fleck of gold that swam inside the color of amber and he knew he was staring, knew he had to say something before it got awkward, but his throat was closed.

Someone else luckily came to his aid, stepping partly in his view,  
  
“And that was my morning, Reyes, so my game will be totally off today and it’s all thanks to dropping my last egg on the floor.” Those amber eyes lingered on Jack for a moment longer before looking back up at the person talking to him, smiling brightly as he replied something back.

 _Reyes_ , Jack thought, going down the list of names in his head from when he read last seasons roster.

 _Gabriel Reyes, center, #24_  
  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>   
  
**(Player 24)**

Gabriel was just looking at the bluest eyes he’d ever seen on a man when he was interrupted, the sight of the ocean having gotten covered by the storm that was Eric Chytil. Gabriel internally sighed but gave his fellow centerman a bright smile. “And let me guess, you blamed the poor kid?” This got Eric to go into a rant about the terrible – twos instead of answering the question, and when he sat down next to him Gabriel was finally able to gaze back out onto the ocean.  
  
However, instead of the bright ocean blue, Gabriel was greeted by the sun. Blonde locks of hair matched the man’s eyes in brightness, his shoulders slightly bobbing as he tied the laces of his skates.  _Obviously one of the rookies,_ Gabriel figured since he didn’t recognize him, gazing around the room to find the other unfamiliar faces. He smirked to himself as he unzipped his bag, excited at the prospect of showing these rookies what it really takes to be in the NHL.

He just hadn’t realized how forward the sun and the ocean was going to be a little time later, when everyone was mostly if not fully dressed. A sudden hand was placed in front of him after he had slipped on his practice jersey and looking up the frame he meets those sea-swept blue eyes and a determined look. Gabriel slowly stands to meet his height, and swears the younger man swallows hard. This much closer Gabriel can see soft brown freckles on the brim of his sun-kissed skin, before glancing down at his hand and raising an eyebrow.

“You’ll hear everyone call me John for a while, but I like Jack better. So, Jack Morrison.” The name rings a bell as he remembers the announcers talking about a defenseman from Yale during his half assed watching of the draft. He meets Jack’s hand and shakes it firmly, glad that Jack’s hold was good and tight.

“Gabriel Reyes. Can’t wait to ruin you during the scrimmage, rookie.” Gabriel replies with a smirk, watching those freckles disappear into a soft blush. Jack is quick, replying easily. “That depends if we’re on opposites sides or not. In my experience, most forwards don’t want to come near me at all.” Their hands fall and Gabriel chuckles softly. There was a certain aurora about this guy that Gabriel couldn’t quite place, and something started to itch in the back of his head.

“Well Morrison, I look forward to what you have to show me.” Gabriel smirks then, grabbing his helmet and gloves before heading out of the locker room to grab his stick. He leaves Jack standing there for a moment before the defenseman follows.

And Gabriel couldn’t lie, the kid was good.

He was fast, could be the fasted one on the team once their skating coach got a hold of him and his passes hit the blade of his teammates sticks perfectly each time, even when pressure was being placed on him. No one held back during training camp, everyone even the veterans were proving their worth and Jack was not only taking every check with ease during the scrimmage but was handing them out just as hard.

Gabriel couldn’t say about the other groups, but from what he was seeing the coaches would be stupid not to have him on the team. How did they pick up such a good player? Overwatch was a good team the previous year, so their picks in the draft were at the end of each round.

Either way, Jack was here now, and Gabriel was excited to see how long he would last.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>   
  
(Player 76)  
  
Jack doesn’t think he’s ever pushed himself this hard before, and he knows, oh he knows it was only because he wants to make one man look at him with pride. His body was thrumming with sore muscles, brain exhausted, but he soldiered on to the end of the week because now he _really_ needed to be on this team.

When Jack shook Gabriel’s hand that first day, he felt a spark thrum up his arm. There was an energy that ignited in the back of his head and Jack knew he might not ever be able to put it out.

Especially since, for all Jack knew, Gabriel could be straight.  

But if he could get Gabriel to look at him with pride,

Well,

Maybe the flame could dim just a little. Besides, the other veterans who knew Gabriel seemed to really enjoy him as a friend.

A leader even.

And there were rumors that he was going to be named captain.

Even with the fact he could be a little cold and harsh sometimes…

_Still, I want to be there when that happens._

Towards the end of the week Jack was starting to make good friends with his group, even if he was competing for a spot on the team with more than half of them. Even so, he always came into the locker room with a bright sunshine smile and energy that everyone seemed to groan teasingly about.   
  
When the last day of camp came around, you were either handed a slip or not. And if you didn’t have a slip, you were to stay in the locker room for further instructions. Not all the slips were bad, a good handful of them were telling the players to head to Hersey instead. 

It was still somber though, some guys having to say good bye to friends while others clapped each other happily on the back.

Looking around to the group in the room, Jack was only part of a handful of rookies who didn’t get a slip. The other faces were of the veterans and players who had already been playing a few years in the AHL.

The next part would be the pre-season games, where the ‘tryouts’ continued. 

He did it though. 

He made it this far. 

And he only had to show his worth in some pre-season games before he would be a part of an NHL team. 

 _And all it took was for trying to impress someone._  
  
Is that a bad thing though…?

As the coaches made their speech about what came next, Jack couldn’t help but glance over at Gabriel though the crowd of more veteran players. The darker man was already looking at him and when their eyes met he gave Jack a wink, his hand moving to give him a discrete thumbs up.   
   
Jack felt heat rise from deep in his chest to the tips of his cheeks and gave Gabriel a bright excited grin before making himself tear his gaze away from the amber-gold back to his coaches before it got weird. 

Group one had still needed to shower, so the coaches explained that once everyone was cleaned up to then meet them in the video room.

So, with towel now around his waist Jack started to make his way towards the showers. As he passed Gabriel’s spot in the locker room something on the bench tipped over and fell to the floor and Instinctively, Jack reached down to pick it back up for him.

It was just Gabriel’s backpack, and Jack was about to continue to the shower when something catches his eye. On the side of the backpack, down low where the mesh of the water bottle holder was, sat a small flag pin. The top stripe was a deep magenta with the bottom stripe a dark blue. The smaller stripe in the middle mixed the two together to form a purple.

It was the bisexual flag.

_Oh fuck_

_No way_  
  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>   
  
**(Player 24)**

Gabriel was minding his own business, lathering his hair with shampoo when he feels a presence next to him. The only available shower was next to his own once he glanced out, so he sighed to himself and continued to wash. It was the rookie again, the one with sea-swept eyes and sun-soaked hair.

“Hey, Reyes.” The rookie greets cheerfully, smiling at him before turning on the shower. He kept away from the spray once it started, testing the water and wincing when it was still too cold. Gabriel greets him back with a quick nod, glancing at Jack in the corner of his eyesight but keeping it above the waist.

He didn’t miss the light freckles that dotted his shoulders though.

Gabriel scratched the back of his head, putting his head under the water to wash away the soap. “Jeez, how long does it take for these to warm up?” Morrison asks, creating small talk that Gabriel would have wished he kept to himself.

“The Capital One Arena has the better plumbing.” Gabriel replies and Jack hums.

“Good to know, plumbing is an essential part of a building.” Jack steps under the spray finally, turning the handle down more into the blue and Gabriel almost balks.

 _That’s not cold for him?_  
  
Instead of asking if he was a living icicle, Gabriel simply chuckles. “The showers there also have a separation.” Jack turns his head to look at him, and Gabriel meets his gaze. The rookie grins, a mischievous glitter in the blue of his eyes as he replies, “What’s the matter, Gabe? Scared of some sword fighting?” Gabriel’s eyes narrow slightly, wondering where Jack had gotten that nickname but was more amused by the chirp. 

“All of us sword fight every day, no difference if it’s in the shower or on the ice.” Gabriel returns with a gorgeous smirk and Jack splutters, his shampoo bottle slipping from his hand and clattering to the tile below them. Gabriel laughs, the velvety sound echoing through the shower and he thinks to himself,

_oh, this year is going to be so much fun_

_> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> _ 

**Two months later**

**(Player 24)**  
  
There were only two rookies starting the season with Overwatch, and if the past two months said anything Gabriel decided that one needed more attention than the other. Since the day they met during training camp to now, Gabriel knew Morrison needed someone to help him get through the grit that was the NHL.

He needed patience

And he  _also_  needed some sense knocked into him. 

The coaches would have disagreed with Gabriel though, Jack was becoming quite the obedient boy scout. He played each shift hard and fast, always sporting the brightest smile that seemed to be laced with absolute sunshine, cheeks tinted with a dusting of pink and his eyes danced under the spotlights like a glittering ocean.

Something about Jack irked the Overwatch newly appointed captain and he couldn’t quite scratch the itch in the back of his head every time those sea-swept eyes would glance over at him in the locker room.

Gabriel wanted to get to the bottom of it.

With favors and some finagling, Gabriel was able to get the practice rink all to himself. Where he planned to run John “call me Jack” Morrison into the ice. On one of their rare days off, Gabriel asked Jack to join him for a one on one practice at the rink before the optional skate and Jack of course eagerly said yes. 

Gabriel was already half dressed, lacing up his skates when Jack sauntered into the locker room of the practice rink. That sunshine smile was plastered on his face as soon as he saw Gabriel and greets him with a happy, “Morning, Gabe.” The nickname rolls off Jack’s tongue so easily and that scratch behind Gabriel’s head started to itch again.

“It’s seven in the morning, Morrison, how are you this awake?” Gabriel grumbles, scowling as Jack started moved to his area in the locker room. Gabriel watched Jack pull off his windbreaker, wondering how he could be wearing such light clothing when it was only thirty degrees out. His tight underarmor shirt had ridden up, revealing soft pink skin and Gabriel felt heat creep up his neck.

“Well, I’m always happy when I can spend quality time with the captain.” Jack replies with a playful smirk, glancing at Gabriel out of the corner of his eyes. Gabriel snorts and resumes tightening the laces of his skates. “You won’t be saying that once today is over, Morrison.”

“Oh? Well, I always love a challenge, Gabe.”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

 **Training with Gabriel**  
  
(Players 24 + 76)

The practice rink was almost a ghost town. The occasional employee would be seen walking around as they did their duties, but otherwise the rink was quiet and barren. The sound of the two players on the ice would echo up to the metal ceiling, loud and almost piercing at times when a puck would miss the net to hit the boards. The two warmed up separately, doing a few light laps around the rink and shooting some of the pucks that Gabriel had dumped onto the ice.

“Alright, Morrison.” Gabriel called when he felt enough time had passed, stopping by the bench. “Get over here.”

“Yessir.” Jack smiles, giving a little solute with his glove on his helmet before skating his way. Gabriel can’t lie to himself when a small shiver runs up his spine at the words but chalks it up to the constant air conditioning. Gabriel turns to him, their eyesight level. Amber swirled with gold keeps the ocean blue locked onto him before Gabriel lists the drills for the day.

“We’re going to be going through checking drills and shooting drills. Coach Mark feels you need work on both.” Jack frowns as he listens to Gabriel, wondering if that’s what coach Mark really felt, or if it was just what Gabriel felt.

“So, you’re going to be hitting me a lot?” Jack asks and Gabriel replies flatly, “Got that right, boy scout. And not in a good way.” Jack’s frown goes even deeper when the nickname leaves Gabriel’s lips. “You know I was never a boy scout.” Jack counters, shifting his weight to his other leg.

“We’ll work on shooting first. Every shot you miss will be a lap around the ice.” Gabriel says as he grabs the bucket of pucks from the bench, heightening his voice so Jack could hear as he skated away. “After that we’ll go into checking.”

To his dismay, Jack missed a lot of shots.

Gabriel kept tally of them in his head as Jack went from shooting stagnate on the blue line to doing one-timers from a pass. There was already a gleam of sweat on his forehead even before Gabriel told him how many laps to do, and a wave of nausea washed over Jack even before he started them. By the tenth lap Gabriel figured Jack would have given up, but he was a determined and Jack wanted nothing more than to make Gabriel proud of him.

It’s all Jack wanted since the first day of training camp, where he shook hands with a hockey god.

Jack wasn’t sure what he did, or what he was doing. But he was no quitter and kept skating until Gabriel called the final lap. After passing the center line Jack collapsed to the ice, his chest heaving for much needed oxygen. He watched the ceiling move as his body slid across the ice from where he fell, not caring where he ended up.

Gabriel grabbed one of the bottles of water he had filled up beforehand and skated it over to Jack, setting it by his head. “Can’t say I’m not impressed but you are kind of stupid. I’m not the coach, you could have stopped any time.” Gabriel’s skates were on either side of Jack’s helmet, looking down at the rookie defenseman. After a moment of composing himself Jack gazes up at him and his breath catches in his throat. Gabriel’s amber eyes were shimmering with gold and there was a small smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. Even in his gear Jack admired his toned body, all broad shoulders and strong legs.

Jack swallowed down the images of knowing just how Gabriel looked when he was naked, since the men did have a communal shower.

Jack warmed even more as he imagined what other things he could be doing below Gabriel like this, but luckily Jack’s face was already flushed from his sprints so Gabriel didn’t notice any difference. “Come on, get up. It’s time to check you.” Gabriel says, nudging Jack’s side with his stick and the defenseman snaps out of his haze, groaning.

Jack was doing just fine the beginning of the drill, taking on Gabriel’s checks with ease as he skated up along the boards, but he was getting more fatigued as the time went on.

Gabriel figured it was time stop when Jack started to get up more slowly but was obsessed with hitting him against the boards. His checks weren’t nearly as hard as they could have been, not wanting to hurt one of his best defensemen, but a thrill shot through Gabriel every time he heard Jack grunt and groan. That pretty face of his was getting more exhausted but Gabriel kept going because Jack kept lining up for more.

Gabriel was getting tired as well, and his last hit on Jack was more of a push than an actual check. As Jack came up the boards Gabriel angled himself to press Jack into the glass and Jack had turned into the boards. Gabriel’s chest aligned perfectly with his back and the young defenseman did nothing to push Gabriel away. Jack was panting softly, his breath fogging up the glass in front of him and he could feel every part of Gabriel even through their equipment. He was hot and sweaty all over, muscles burning, and different parts of his body were thrumming with small bruises.

Gabriel’s free hand was on his hip, keeping him pinned and Jack was melting where it was. Arousal warmed in the base of his cock when Gabriel didn’t pull away, his cup becoming tighter as blood started to make its way into his shaft. “You know,” Jack pants, turning his head to look at Gabriel over his shoulder. Those blue sea-swept eyes met Gabriel’s amber-gold as he continues, “This isn’t exactly what I imaged our first date to be like.”

Gabriel’s eyes widen as something snaps inside him.

He realizes now that his jock was feeling tight because he was getting hard. The flush and sweaty look on Jack below him was making his hormones as wild as he was on prom night back in high school and thinks,  _I’m such an idiot._

The rookie was taking all his hits and blows, shots and laps, because Jack  _liked him._

“You thought this was a date?” Gabriel asks suddenly and Jack frowns, turning from the boards instantly as his face started to drain of all that soft pink.

_Not a good look for you, Jack. I don’t want to make you look like this again._

“Well, I mean,” Jack had stammered before finding the right words, “You had to ask how many people to get this rink all to ourselves? And I’m the only one you asked to join you. So of course I thought that.”

Gabriel finally realizes what that itch has been the past few months, and mentally has his older sister smack him across the back of his head.  _‘Idiota hermano,’_ he imagines his sister saying in his head,  _‘How thick headed are you?'_

He did want to take Jack out.

To ruin Jack

To push his buttons

To make him the best possible defenseman he could be.

He wanted to take Jack out and not in the sense of driving him into the ice like he had been doing the past few hours. He wanted to show Jack the best roof top bars in the city. Take him to his favorite Chinese restaurant where even the owner knew him by name, and finally end the night by running him into the  _bed._

Jack had been flirting with Gabriel ever since training camp and Gabriel had thought it was just his personality.

Boy, he really was an idiot.

“No! I mean, yes?” Gabriel stares at him and a flash of confusion crosses Jack’s features. Gabriel blinks away a bead of sweat that had traveled down his temple and asks in soft tone, “You really want to go on a date?”

“Oh, my God.” Jack covers his face with the palm of his glove. The padding covering his features completely and when his shoulders start to shake Gabriel can’t tell if he was laughing or crying. “Gabe!” Jack pulls his hand away, revealing that bright smile and those sea-swept blue eyes that remind Gabriel so much of LA. “Since the first time I shook your hand, you’re the only one I’ve wanted to be proud of me.”

Those amber eyes flecked with gold like the corn fields back home on the farm stare wide at Jack. “Is that why you’ve been such a boy scout? Why you’ve been killing yourself today?” Gabriel asks sincerely and Jack swallows, looking down from his captain’s stare. Pucks dotted across the cut-up ice, snow and scrapes from their skates littering the area.

Gabriel suddenly takes a stride backwards and Jack misses the weight on him. The blade of Gabriel’s stick starts picking up some stray pucks and he pushes them back towards the bench. “Go get in the shower. I’m taking you out for lunch.”

Jack sucks in a breath, snapping his gaze back up to Gabriel. He’s frozen in place, watching as Gabriel continues to pick up the ice. “Are you serious?”

“Go, Morrison. Before I change my mind.” Gabriel warns. It was a white lie, not serious, but Jack didn’t need to know that, and Gabriel enjoyed the way Jack practically sprinted to the door closest to the locker room.

Gabriel was fascinated that Jack had any energy left at all as he continued to clean up the rink. 

_Damn will this year will be interesting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already started writing the next chapter! so I hope to get some sexy times up soon. Sorry for a long break! I had some tooth issues and didn't really feel like doing anything creative.


End file.
